Friends?
by Sirifoy
Summary: Dil and Jasmine are good friends. What happens with a trip to Paris changes that?
1. Chapter 1

Friends?

Chapter 1

Dil Pickles' head rested on his desk. It was the last day of school, when Mr. Starr gave his talk about the summer vacation. A paper ball hit his ginger head, causing him to sit up and look for the ball. He looked behind him to see his friend, Jasmine Reynolds, smirking at him. She cocked her head to the paper ball's direction; it was by the left side of his table. He picked it up and opened it silently: 'a minute from now, and we're free!'

He turned around and whispered "Psst! Jazz!" Fiddling with her plum colored hair, she looked up at him with her sea green eyes. Dil nodded and grinned at her. Before he could say anything, the bell rang; their freshman year was over.

They quickly ran out of their school, but Dil stopped "I have to wait for the guys. You know we always walk home together." "How could I forget?" Jasmine said after she chuckled. Dil's brother, Tommy, was in his junior year, which now ended. The Pickles brothers had their childhood friends and they were inseparable.

"So listen, you know my flight to Paris is tomorrow." Jasmine said as he nodded. "I really want you to stop by tonight to say goodbye." She smiled.

"When'd you say you're coming back?" Dil asked.

"I think the day before we come back to school. I hope we could Skype or something." She said.

"I hope so too, I mean I want to, but it's up to you, if you'd be available." Dil shrugged.

Jasmine saw her father's car "That's my dad over there. Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Nah, that's okay. I'll wait for them. I'll stop by tonight. I'll call before I come over." They shared a grin before she left him.

A few hours had passed since they came back from school. Dil showered, changed and went downstairs. He was really upset that she had to leave, and leave _so_ soon. "I'm really going to miss her.", Dil sat sadly on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

His mother, Didi, came closer to him and patted his shoulder "She'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, it's not like she going forever!" Tommy yelled from the living room.

Didi sighed "It'll be alright, honey. You won't be lonely this summer, you can be sure of that. When did you say you were going to see her?"

Dil looked at his watch "Oh, crap! I don't want to be late. See you!" Dil quickly got up from his chair and ran to the entrance door. He opened and closed it behind him.

He rode on his bicycle to her house. When he saw the familiar light blue house, he stopped and placed the bicycle near the door. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal Jasmine in her bathrobe and her hair, cascading down her shoulders, was wet. She smiled at him "Hey! Come on in!" She closed the door after he entered. After greeting her parents, Dil followed Jasmine up to her room.

Her room wasn't a typical girls' room; she didn't dolls on her bed, the walls were painted mint green and around him he saw posters of Elvis, The Beatles and one of her idols, Marilyn Monroe.

"So…" They said in union. They chuckled when they noticed what happened.

"What are you plans for the vacation?" Jasmine asked him.

"I don't know yet. Maybe work with my dad, we'll see." Dil answered. Stu Pickles was still inventing new toys and selling them.

"Oh, okay. I really appreciate it that you stopped by." She said, grateful.

Dil shrugged "Of course I'd come! We need to plan our new pranks on Principal Mayer. If you have an idea, don't hesitate to tell me, my partner in crime." Dill flashed a grin as she smirked.

"Sure thing! If I see something cool, I'll get it for you."

"Thanks!" He looked around and saw her open suitcase "You haven't finished packing?!" He exclaimed.

"No, I still have more things in put in."

"It looks to me that that suitcase would blow up any minute!" Dil was stunned; it was indeed packed with a lot of clothes.

Jasmine shrugged apologetically "I'm a girl, what'd you expect?"

Sometimes he truly had forgotten. He always thought of her as a tomboy who loved to prank people. Seeing the suitcase made him think that she was discovering her femininity. He hoped she wouldn't change radically after she would come back. "Yeah." Dil said under his breath, which made Jasmine chuckle lightly.

After a slight pause, Dil asked "What time is the flight?"

"11:30 a.m."

"Pretty early." Dil said, surprised. Jasmine laughed; Dil wasn't much of a morning person.

"Yeah, but I get to sleep during the flight so I don't care!" She grinned, making it Dil's turn to laugh.

"Jasmine! Dinner!" Her father called out.

Jasmine got up from the bed and opened the door "Alright!"

"Does Dil want to eat with us?" her father asked. Jasmine looked at Dil for an answer.

Dil answered "Um, I think I'll go. My mom's making my all- time favorite dish."

Jasmine simply said "Okay. I'll walk you to the door then."

As they went down the stairs, Jasmine told her mother she would be right back. Dil bade her parents goodbye as Jasmine went after him outside. Jasmine closed the door.

"I hope you have a good time in Paris. And you know, we have Skype, so we could always talk." Dil said, hopeful.

Jasmine nodded "Yeah. Have fun during the summer." He knew she was upset.

"I'll miss you, even though it's just for a couple of weeks." She said. Dil unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. Dil felt weird since she wasn't wearing anything under the robe. He felt her breasts on his chest, which made him slightly uncomfortable and perhaps slightly aroused. Pulling away from the hug, she planted a kiss on his cheek and walked away a bit. Dil was confused; he didn't understand what was going on. _'Why did she kiss me?',_ he wondered.

"Why did you-?"

"Bye, Dil." Jasmine cut him off, pretending not to hear his question. Dil nodded curtly, got on his bike and left her neighborhood.

Jasmine sat down on her front porch and buried her head in her hands. _'He would never understand how I feel about him. He only thinks of me as his best friend'_ , she thought sadly. She wanted to look on the bright side _'Maybe when I come back, it'll change. Or maybe not.'_ She heard her mother call her name, which was her cue to go inside and eat dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is probably the only time I've ever seen him happy to go back to school." Chuckie Finster, Dil and Tommy's red haired childhood friend, said.

"Yeah, he was pretty bummed out without her." Tommy added.

"Why? I mean, what makes her so special to him?" Kimi, Chuckie's sister, inquired. It was the day before school started and they were sitting in the Pickles' backyard.

"She's one of the very few people who pay attention to him, besides us, of course. She's also one of the closest people to him, it's like they have their own language." Tommy confessed dramatically.

"That's cool! It's like they're twins!" Phil DeVille said aloud. The gang laughed; Phil had a twin sister, Lil.

"Where is he?" Lil asked.

"He's in his room. He's been on Skype all day and night, hoping to talk to her. She was online for a while until she suddenly stopped, without explaining. He's pretty mad at her, if you ask me." Tommy answered.

"This should be good- I've never seen Dil pissed off." Phil snickered before his sister punched his arm.

"I'm sure Jasmine would explain what happened." Chuckie said confidently.

"We'll see what happens." Tommy said, hopeful.

On the next day, Dil woke up earlier than planned. He was excited and yet nervous to go back to school, and to see _her_. They talked a few times on Skype and he constantly mocked her attempt to follow Parisian fashion. He tried to ask her about the kiss, but she disregarded it by saying it was 'on the spur of the moment'. He knew he shouldn't push it, or she would get upset and shut down. He pulled out his favorite jeans and t-shirt from the closet and wore them. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. As he brushed his teeth, he inspected his new haircut; he shaved the sides of his head, leaving the rest as a mohawk. He washed his mouth to get rid of the remaining toothpaste and dried his face with a towel. He looked up and touched his chin; he felt it was rougher. Following Tommy's steps, he slowly began taking care of himself. Dil was definitely growing up, even in just a few weeks. He knew he had to accept these changes; he was becoming a man. He was a little afraid, mainly worried about Jasmine's opinion.

Dil walked back to his room, grabbed his bag and was about to go downstairs when Tommy opened his bedroom door and saw his brother ready to go.

"Are you kidding me?" Tommy asked, incredulously. This wasn't very typical of his brother; Dil wasn't a morning person.

"Morning, bro! Come on, Mom said you can take the car today." Dil said cheerfully in his sudden lower voice. Tommy groaned and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door after him. Dil shrugged and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"So, Jasmine's coming today, right?" Stu asked.

Dil swallowed his toast and answered "Yeah. I want to know why she wasn't online for a while."

"Don't worry, you'll find out today." Stu gave him a reassuring smile as he went back to reading the newspaper.

Dil finished his breakfast when Tommy came down the stairs and joined them at the kitchen table. Tommy understood that his brother missed his good friend, but couldn't help but wonder where his anger had gone. There was no way he was going to miss their reunion. Tommy grabbed a bowl of cereal and a stack of pancakes. A soft knock on the door was heard, as Dil went to get it. He opened it to reveal their childhood friends. Chuckie was near his father's car, which was parked near the Pickles' mailbox.

"Hey guys." Dil gave him a half- smile as they entered the house. "Chuck? You coming?" Dil shouted to him. Chuckie looked up at him and walked towards their house.

They waited for Tommy to finish his breakfast. He heard his mother gasp and rush to one of the drawers in the living room. Tommy placed his dishes in the sink and joined his friends in the living room.

"Oh, I forgot my camera!" Didi Pickles cried out.

"No, Mom!" Dil moaned; in the beginning of every school year, she would take pictures of them.

"This is getting weird, Mom." Tommy said coolly.

"Nonsense! This is making you uncomfortable?" She asked them. They felt awkward; they didn't want to hurt her feelings, so they were silent.

"See, boys?" Didi said in triumphant. She turned on the camera and told them to stand up.

She took a photo of them and grinned "Oh, how've you grown!"

Tommy looked at the clock and said quickly "We're going to be late! Thanks for letting me take the car!" They rushed as they heard Tommy say that to his parents. The gang got into Tommy and Chuckie's parents' cars and were on their way to school.

Tommy and Chuckie pulled over at the school's entrance so the others could go to school. Tommy and Chuckie drove away and went to park the cars. Dil separated from his friends and went to find his locker. He grinned when he saw it; it was different than the others, it was painted bright green to his delight. He opened it and pulled out specific books he needed for the day and looked to the right. A picture of him and Jasmine was stuck with tape. He had his arm around her, as she was laughing at something.

Sure, he was excited to finally see her, but he was angry because she barely talked to him. He heard a commotion in the hall; laughing, screaming and chattering. He peered to look at a few students looking at a certain direction. He put the books in his bag and closed his locker. _'What are they looking at_?', he thought to himself. He spotted Phil a few lockers away from his.

"What's up? What are they looking at?" Dil asked him. Phil turned his head to look. He got on his tiptoes to get a better look. He turned around and got off his tiptoes.

Phil smirked and replied "New girl, I guess."

Dil furrowed his eyebrows "So what? It's just a new person, so what's the big deal?"

"Go see for yourself." Phil advised him. Dil nodded and went to the group of students. He pushed and shoved some of them to get closer to the source of his commotion. And that's when he saw _her._

Her hair was in a low ponytail to one side of her head, and on it was placed a beret. He noticed her figure was slightly fuller than the last time he saw her. _'Since when does she put make up on?_ ', he wondered. People were staring at her, and he could sense she was uncomfortable. She quickly ran away from their prying eyes and he followed her. "Wait!" She heard someone shout. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at someone she knew.

"Dil!" She said in surprise.

"Why haven't you answered my messages?" He simply asked. She took this chance to get a better look at him; his looks have definitely changed, for the better.

"Your messages? What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"I sent you 14 messages on Skype and 10 emails. I thought we would talk more often, but we didn't. I thought we were friends, Jazz."

"We _are_! I've answered you in the beginning, but my grandmother's computer went kaput. I didn't have a way to tell you that, so I knew I had a lot of explaining to do." She grinned as she said the last part. He wasn't buying it.

"You were so busy changing yourself and who you are that you forgot about the real people who care about you here!"

"What the hell-?"

"The clothes, make up, and the beret! Yeah, what's up with the beret anyway? You're not in fucking France anymore." Jasmine's eyebrows shot up as she heard him.

Soon, a couple of students were looking at him and listening to their conversation. She noticed his and yelled "What are you looking at? This ain't no circus!"

They quickly went back to their own business. Little did they know, Tommy was slightly farther from them and heard their conversation.

Jasmine calmed down and said "Look, you have my number. When you've calmed down, call me and we'll talk about this. Nice seeing you."

As she was about to turn her back on Dil, she turned back and said one last thing "If you really cared about me, you could've found a different way to contact me." And with that, she left him.

"So could've you!" He retorted back to her. But he had to admit, she changed. She wasn't the shy girl he hung around with two months ago. She had more spunk than ever, and he loved it even though he was pissed off at her. He knew she was one of very few people who truly understood him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasmine was hurt by what he said. She knew she disappointed him and that he might have had a point when he said that she was too busy. She spent the vacation with her cousins and exploring her femininity. She went shopping with them and travelled around Paris. She had finally seen a tiny part of Europe, which was one of her deepest desires. He knew that. Deep down she knew he hit a nerve; she wanted to come home with a new look and get attention; _his_ attention. Yes, her feelings for him haven't changed. She even bought him a set of tricks and cards, as she promised.

After their fight in the school hall, she wasn't sure about their friendship. Rare were the times when they actually fought, but this one took the cake. They had most classes together, but they sat in different sides of the classroom. She knew he was thinking about their fight, and so was she. She knew she had to apologize, or this silence between them would continue. The thing about them was that they both had an ego, but she knew she had to set it aside and apologize.

At lunch, she sat with one of her friends as she spotted Dil at the food line. Her friend noticed her looking at him "Why don't you invite him to sit with us?"

"It's a long story, but I'm planning to do just that." Her friend smiled and resumed eating. Dil quickly paid for his food and was about to sit with his brother and friends until he heard her call out his name.

Dil turned to her and asked dryly "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an ass during the summer. I should've called you or something. I don't want to lose _this_ because of a stupid thing." He looked deep into her eyes and his expression softened.

"I'm sorry too, Jazz. For getting angry, for shouting at you. Forgive me." She smiled warmly at him. There was a slight pause until Dil offered her and her friend to sit with him and his friends.

"I knew you'd make up!" Tommy grinned. Jasmine smiled at him.

"So how's the first day so far?" Kimi asked the others. They exchanged stories about their first hours in their new school year. Phil and Dil teased Jasmine about her wearing the beret. Finally, she had enough and took it off, which made the other clap their hands.

She snickered "You hated it, huh?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were like an Angelica lookalike." Lil said, a bit disgusted. Tommy and Dil shivered; Angelica was their older demanding cousin who used to terrorize them when they were little.

"Jeez, what a comparison!", Jasmine said dramatically, as the other laughed. She and Dil compared their timetables, and to their delight, they had most of their classes together.

"We don't have Bio together, but I'll walk you to class anyway." Dil said before he went to return his tray. Jasmine smiled gratefully and hoped everything will be back to normal.

He walked her to class. When they arrived to her class, she remembered she promised him something. She took off her back from her shoulder and placed it on a table and opened it. She pulled out a huge yellow bag with French writings.

"Jazz, you remembered! Thanks!" Dil exclaimed. They shared a quick hug before Jasmine's teacher came in.

"See you after class!"

"You bet!" She winked at him before she went to sit down.

As she pulled out her textbook and notebook, she couldn't help but feel a chill down her spine; she was watched. She turned around and looked at her surroundings and saw familiar faces getting ready for the lesson, and one _new_ face, who sat at the end of the room. His chocolate hair was pulled back to a Pompadour-like style and his piercing blue eyes were staring at her intently. She turned back to look at the teacher. He began the lesson as she opened her notebook to doodle. As she drew, she felt as if she was being watched, _again_. She turned around and spotted him staring at her again. _'What's he playing at?_ ', she thought as she grew annoyed. She turned around back to face the teacher. She felt weird; why was he looking at her?

After class, she decided to confront him. She went up to his desk and folded her arms across her chest. He looked up to see her standing here.

"Are you trying to be Edward Cullen or _what_?" She asked angrily.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes "You were staring at me the entire lesson, what's up with that?" she demanded an answer.

He shook his head and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you but I guess I like what I see." Jasmine raised her eyebrow; was he hitting on her?

"Gee, can you be any cornier?" She muttered, making him laugh.

"I'm Shawn." He held out his hand.

"Jasmine, but it's Jazz for you." They shook hands.

"Anyway, I have to go, my friend's waiting for me. See you around." She gave him a quick smile and left the classroom.

"Bye, Jazz." He mumbled.

"What a weirdo!" Dil laughed after Jasmine told him what happened. They met up at the school entrance and decided to walk home together.

She laughed along and muttered a "yeah". He found it strange that she muttered and looked a bit upset.

"What's wrong? You didn't actually take him seriously, right?" He asked.

She gave him a weird look and shook her head "No, I mean he's probably new around here and wanted to be friendly." They began their walk back home at a quick pace.

"Yeah, that might be it." He said, even thought he wasn't convinced. He knew that Shawn clearly tried to hit on her, which didn't bother Dil much. She wasn't ugly, that's for sure, but he never thought her as 'girlfriend' material; they were very good friends. _'if she wasn't such a good friend of mine, I'd date her without a doubt'_ , he thought to himself, as he adjusted his backpack.

Jasmine, on the other hand, pondered over Shawn's intentions. She thought that he could've talked to girls more beautiful than her, but chose to speak to her. She knew Dil had no clue about her feelings towards him; she believed he would never date her, since he likes her as a 'sister', according to her. She hadn't gathered the courage to confront him about this troubling topic. Her heart asserted not to give up on him, but her head believed otherwise – find someone new who would go out with her.

"Hey, you're quiet. What's up?" Dil cut off her train of thought.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. You were quiet too. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking that it's going to be a busy year, you know, tests and stuff." He lied. She nodded.

Despite the anticipated difficult year, neither of them were aware of the upcoming 'roller coasters' they were about to face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning came by quickly. She and Dil made up an arrangement: they would meet up at a bus stop and ride together to school every morning. This morning, Dil walked with Phil to the bus stop. The bus was to pick them up at 8:30, and they arrived at 8:20 to the bus stop. _'She's usually on time, where is she?_ ', he thought to himself.

"There she is." Phil cocked his head to the direction he saw Jasmine.

She approached them after running to make it on time. Dil gazed at her and noticed her clothes: she wore a white tight tank top, which slightly revealed a cleavage, a denim skirt and sliver Nike sneakers. Jasmine caught his gaze: he was looking at her cleavage.

"What's your problem?" She asked annoyed, while adjusting her backpack.

He shrugged and said "Nothing." Obviously, he lied.

He had a problem with his best friend dressing up like a tart. Was he jealous of her beauty? No way. Was he jealous of her making new friends? Probably. He didn't want to lose her. They got on the bus and soon were at school. Jazz opened her locker and found a rose with a note attached to it.

"Who's it from?" Dil asked quizzically.

Jazz opened the note and read it. It was from Shawn.

"The 'Edward Cullen' guy'? What would he possibly want from you?" Dil pressed on.

She noticed Dil peering over her and caught a glimpse of the note.

"He wants to take me out to dinner." She said happily. She never gushed about guys and she didn't plan to fall over heels with Shawn. She had double Biology and Shawn would be there. As she and Dil separated to their classes, Shawn noticed Jazz.

"Morning. Did you like my surprise?" He smiled at her.

"I did. I'd love to go out with you." Jazz smiled back at him.

"Good. Here, let me get the door for you. So, how about tomorrow?" He opened the door for her.

She thanked him and replied "Sure. I'll meet you at Gino's."

They found a vacant table and sat together. "No, no. I want to take you to somewhere special. I'll pick you up at 7." He insisted.

"Okay. I just have one question for you. Are you new in school?"

"Yes, I am. I arrived during the summer from Minnesota."

"I heard winters there are rough."

Shawn laughed and said "You have no idea!"

Jazz giggled. As they waited for their teacher, she saw girls entering the classroom and immediately looking at Shawn. Some were giggling shyly after glancing his way, one or two bit even their lip. Jazz learned just how sought Shawn is. She didn't think she had a competition with anyone, since he asked her out a few minutes ago. She also didn't mind if he asked other girls. She didn't want to tell Dil about the date tomorrow. She thought he acted strange this morning. Possessive, angry, jealous? She shook her head mentally; he couldn't possibly be jealous of Shawn. She and Dil were like brother and sister. At least that's what she believes Dil thinks of her.

The lesson began and Jazz put those thoughts aside and concentrated on the topic discussed.

After a few hours later, Dil and Jazz met up as planned. Before that, he saw her kiss Shawn softly on his cheek.

"What's so great about him anyway?" Dil muttered to himself.

"He's a nice guy, Dylan, so chill." Jazz heard him and retorted. She was one of the very few people who he allowed to use his full name. Dil huffed exasperatedly. They sat in complete silence during the bus ride, being watched by Dil's close friends. Usually, Jazz and Dil were loud and loquacious on the bus ride home.

They got off the bus at the same stop and walked slowly home.

"This has been bugging me all morning." Dil finally broke the ice.

"I know what your problem is. I won't say no to Shawn. I like him; he's nice, he makes me laugh and he's courteous."

"Because of a stupid rose?"

Jazz scoffed. "It's not about the rose. It's about the idea behind it. It's _romantic_ , Dylan. I'm not a little girl anymore – the one who used to run after you."

Dil's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean by that?"

Jazz shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"I changed too, Jasmine. I consider myself less geeky than I used to be." Dil half-smiled at her.

They stopped when they arrived near her house. Dil kicked a small pebble away from his path.

"You'll just have to be there for me as my friend and support my choices." Jazz said.

"I'll do that, but I have something else to say. Something's off about him. I can't put my finger on it." He said, making her roll her eyes at him.

"Why do you want to go out with him?" He asked her. He wanted to hear a good reason. She, on the other hand, started to panic. She knew she would have to tell him eventually about her past feelings for him.

"Because it will never work between you and me." She said straightforwardly.

An awkward silence. Did he hear her right? Did she actually consider a possible relationship between them? _'What's going on_?', he wondered.

"What the - ?"

"You heard me. I always had feelings for you, since the day we met. I dropped a few hints, but you never got it. One day, I finally had enough of being your best friend / tomboy. That's why I flew to Paris – to stay away from everything and clear my head." She elaborated.

"To stay away from me." Dil quietly said. Jazz nodded sadly.

"I never knew you liked me." He continued.

"We were silly kids and I didn't expect you to figure it out. Anyway, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." Jazz abruptly finished the discussion and rushed to her house. She closed the front door quietly. She walked to the kitchen and slightly moved the window curtain and saw Dil walking slowly away from her front yard. _'He doesn't know that I'm still trying to get over him',_ she sighed.

Dil walked back to his house, contemplating on her confession. _'Why didn't she tell me? How didn't I see the signs? Am I really clueless when it comes to girls?'_ He spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about his talk with Jazz and punching Shawn's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I**

It was Shawn and Jazz's first date. It was a typical dinner and movie date, but Jazz was thrilled – she had been only on one date and it was horrendous. This one, however, was amazing. They talked about different topics and Shawn paid for everything. He was the perfect gentlemen and Jazz was radiant. He dropped her off and they kissed gently.

Dil texted Jazz twice, but didn't get a response. He wanted to know if she had any plans for the weekend, and offered that they hang out. In his eyes, it was natural to be around her and be himself. _'Why is she being like this?_ _She usually replies quickly_.', he wondered. He decided to walk to her house and get an actual response from her. He grabbed his jacket and left his house. He walked in a quick pace and walked slower when he arrived near her house. He stopped dead in his tracks and gazed at the sight not far from him: Jazz and "Pretty Boy" kissing at her doorstep. _'So that's why she hasn't responded.'_ , Dil reached to the conclusion. After Shawn left, Dil saw Jasmine smiling sweetly as she obviously thought about the kiss. He never realized that she had feelings for him. She was always considered his 'best buddy', a part of the Pickles' family. Deep down, he knew he liked her too but was afraid to express his feelings. He knew she wouldn't let him explain, but he thought differently tonight.

He approached her at her doorstep, and her smile faded away.

"Dil! What are you doing here?"

"You didn't respond to my texts, so I thought I'd stop by."

"I was on a date with Shawn, which was so much fun, thanks for asking."

"I'm glad you had fun. So, listen, I have to talk to you about something."

"Hmm?" She crossed her arms on her chest. Dil took this opportunity to gaze at her. She looked beautiful; she had makeup on and wore denim jeans that hugged her curves, a long gray shirt and dark brown boots.

"Aren't you cold? Grab a coat and I'll - "

"Dil, I'm fine. You were saying?"

"I know we were kids when we met, and we had our awkward and funny moments. The younger me would've never been able to explain his feelings, but I knew I liked you the moment I saw you at the reptile section at the zoo, I was just too stupid to admit it. I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation we had and I felt this need to talk to you. I wanted to talk about it this weekend, so I texted you. Since you didn't respond, I came over your house."

Jasmine stood there, slightly surprised and disappointed.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Dil shook her.

"Well, I'm shocked that you felt the same about me. I'm upset that you were too chicken shit to say anything. I was crazy about you, and like I said before, I dropped many hints and you still didn't get it. You broke my heart, but then I figured I'd rather have you as a friend in my life than nothing at all."

"Jazz, I'm sorry."

"Save it. Now that you now the whole story, let me be. I'm going out with Shawn and that's it. If you care about me, you won't do anything to sabotage this for me. After this, we can't hang out."

"What are you saying? You're throwing away years of friendship because of this?" Dil was devastated.

"No, I'm throwing away years of heartbreak."

 **II**

The next day was Thursday and both Dil and Jasmine had a rough night. They didn't speak to each other all day, each had their own reasons. Jasmine didn't talk to him because of her fright that she 'spilled' many confessions; she felt an urge to tell Dil everything. She didn't regret it.

Dil didn't talk to her because he understood from yesterday's talk that she doesn't want to talk to him. Sadly, he was right. This mess was far from over, he knew she wouldn't back down and would continue dating Shawn.

This situation went on for several weeks. Dil's friends were troubled by this, but knew they can't interfere. Dil hung out with his brother Tommy and the others, and tried not to think about her. They tried to convince him to talk to her, but in vain. All that Dil knew that she was happy and well. If he would ever see her upset, he knew he'd have to choke Shawn.

Jasmine missed Dil as a friend, but understood that she would always want more with him. In her eyes, Dil isn't capable of giving that kind of attention. She did what she thought was best, and that was to move on. Shawn was romantic, understanding, and patient. They celebrated two months of dating and Jasmine was thrilled. She wanted to take things slow and Shawn respected that, much to her surprise.

 _After two months…_

Things were getting a lot more serious between Jasmine and Shawn. She was introduced to his friends, who were quite a popular bunch. In the past, she wouldn't dream of being near them – the jocks and cheerleaders – and she stayed away from them. Shawn seemed to her as a loner, but clearly he wasn't. Jasmine took quick stolen glances at Dil and noticed several changes: he probably started to work out, he grew taller and he is growing a beard, or at least, trying to.

Dil admired her from afar. He saw how she was truly happy with Shawn, and not with him. Dil never thought of having a relationship with Jasmine, but didn't dismiss the thought. He tried contacting her a few times and didn't get any response. He even slipped notes in her locker, but still nothing. He knew he hurt her, but had no clue how much.

One Saturday afternoon, Jasmine and Shawn were at his house and in an intimate situation. They were kissing passionately when suddenly Jasmine felt his hands under her shirt. She abruptly stopped the kissing and shoved him.

"What the hell?" She asked, upset.

"C'mon, I've been a good boy…" He murmured, trying to kiss her neck.

"No, Shawn, we agreed to take it slow." Jasmine shoved him away and got him from his bed.

"No, you agreed to that. Frankly, I'm getting frustrated and tired of this. I'm going to the bathroom." Shawn got up, took his phone and left the room.

Jasmine thought that was strange, but shook it off. She was about to grab her bag and coat and leave when she heard him laugh. She opened his bedroom door slightly and saw him talking on the phone in the corridor.

"Listen, about the bet…it won't work, man. She's too frigid."

Jasmine froze. This relationship was a sham. He didn't care about her. She opened the door, and Shawn saw her march furiously to him.

"Too frigid, huh? You pathetic excuse for a human being. You used me for a stupid bet. Don't come anywhere near me." Jasmine said this and slapped Shawn across the face, causing his phone to fall down the stairs.

"Wait, Jazz, I can explain!" She heard him cry out as she ran down the stairs. She saw his phone on the first step. She picked it up and slammed it on the floor.

"NO! What did you do?! You know I just bought it!" Shawn screamed in her face.

"I don't give a shit. You're rich, buy a new one." And with that, Jasmine left him there.

 **III**

She ran as fast as she could to someone who she could trust. She reached a house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a tall boy with purple hair.

"Hey, Jazz! What's wrong?"

"Hey Tommy. I'll be okay. Is Dil home?"

"Sure, come in. Dil, you have a guest!" Tommy called.

"Who is it?" Dil shouted back as he came down the stairs. He stopped when he saw her at the entrance.

"I'll leave now." Tommy swiftly returned to the living room.

"Hi, Dil."

"Hey Jazz. It's been a long time. I thought you'd be glued to Shawn's lips at the moment."

Jasmine ignored the mockery and said "Yes, it has. Shawn wasn't who I thought he was. I was just part of a silly bet; Shawn had to get me in the sack for money. I knew it was good to be true."

Dil shook his head and said "I want to hurt him badly. I'm sorry, Jazz. I'm sorry for everything."

"I dated him to stay away from you. I can't be your friend, Dil."

"I don't want us to be friends." Dil said and came closer to Jasmine.

Jasmine smelled his cologne and sighed. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He closed the gap between them with a kiss. They didn't know they had a audience; Tommy, Lil, Phil, Chuckie and Kimi watched them kiss.

"About time!", Lil whispered excitedly. The others chuckled and went back to the living room.

 **The End**


End file.
